


Went Too Far

by visionshadows



Series: Her Journey Bright and Pure [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dissociation, Gender Dysphoria, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Content, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney doesn't want to be a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Went Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this section is uncomfortable and could be viewed as potentially disturbing to some. Please note the warnings.

Sidney stared at herself in the mirror, steeling her nerves to go back into the hotel room. She had to do this. She had to have sex to figure out if she was missing something. Jack insisted that sex was fun and that she was going to get drafted soon. She didn’t want to go to the NHL a virgin and she had been kind of dating Mike for a few months now. Jack was pretty persuasive.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. “You okay in there?”

Sidney opened the door and smiled at Mike. “Yeah, sorry. Just brushing my teeth.”

“C’mere,” Mike said, grabbing her hands and pulling her forward. “This is going to be great. Just trust me.”

“I regret telling you I was a virgin,” Sidney sighed even as she leaned up to kiss Mike. 

Sidney liked kissing. If she had her way that was all they would do. But Mike had gotten a little more insistent recently, sliding his hands down the back of her pants, the two of them rutting together. She didn’t come but he did and it was easy enough to pass off that she hadn’t come since they were still clothed.

Mike was rubbing his hands over her ass again which okay, she did like that. They moved towards the bed, still kissing. Mike was hard when he pressed her to the bed and part of her was thrilled to know that she had done that. 

The rest of her was terrified that she was getting hard and responding to what Mike was doing and fuck he was touching her dick now. She held herself steady, kissing him and running her hands over his back. 

Then they were naked and he was looking at her hungrily, his dick hard. Mike ran a hand down her side, leaning over to press a kiss to her collarbone, nipping lightly. He started to stroke her dick and Sidney felt like she’d been thrown in a tub of ice water. Friction was friction and she stayed hard as he stroked her, but she was silent.

There was the snap of the lid of lube and then fingers. She barely registered Mike pressing in even as she gripped him tightly, mouthing at his neck. His dick felt nice inside of her, she liked the stretch and burn, but it wasn’t good enough to erase everything else. She felt like she wasn't there even as she continued with the motions. Her body knew what to do even if her mind was trying to run away.

Mike was panting against her lips, his face screwed up. “I’m close.”

Sidney was far from close, but she was pretty sure that she wasn’t going to come. She didn't _want_ to come. “S’ok. Go for it.”

Mike shifted position and lifted her leg a little higher. He started to fuck her harder and he hit something, making Sidney squirm and cry out, the first noise he’d managed to wrench out of her. He kept going, hitting the same spot and it was a punch to the stomach when she came right before he collapsed on top of her, panting heavily.

“Sid,” Mike murmured, kissing her softly. He shifted, carefully pulling out of her. “That was really great.”

“Yeah,” Sidney said, pasting a smile on her face. She leaned in and kissed him again. “I’m going to go shower. I feel gross.”

Mike rolled his eyes and flopped onto his back. “Wow you’re great with afterglow.”

“You knew what I was like when you started dating me,” Sidney shot back at him before going into the bathroom. 

Once the door was shut and the shower was turned on, she slid to the ground and started to cry. Her body was never going to respond the way she wanted it to. It was just going to keep betraying her, over and over again.


End file.
